LA Riot (trial)
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Want to try this out on you guys. Tell me what you think.


It was the longest day in his life, but then again, you tend to have those. Xander Harris was getting ready for war, he had sharpened a couple of kitana, loaded up a pair of guns and made sure he had enough grenades ready for bare. He got dressed in a black T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. He slipped on body armor, gloves, a nose and mouth mask and a helmet. '_So, she wants to throw down huh?_' He thought, '_well her wish is my command! _' "Crowd Patrol! Mount up!" He said.

* * *

Later, Crowd Patrol and the 'Scoobies' were slugging it out and their leaders, LA Riot for 'Crowd Patrol' and Buffy Summers for the 'Scoobies' were glaring at each other. "I'll say again Riot," she said. "You have no business here, take your team and go home!" Riot just chuckled which lead in to a roar of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You telling me what to do." He said, "I've been in this game ever since I was 14. Mayors of Los Angeles, Senators and Governors of California have given me their trust in protecting the city and state. You think I'm going to stop, just because you asked me to? You gots to be kidding me!"

"Well I tried," she said and rushed in to attack. They were fighting as if they were in a great action film or 'Dragon ball Z', limbs were in blurs, Riot slammed his knee in to her stomach doubling her over then hit her with an ax handle send her flying in to the street. Then she got up and tackled him to the street and in to a wall. He kicked her off of him and leapt in to the air to stomp her head in but she moved and tried for a low blow but hurt herself. That was when he knocked on his crotch and got a metallic sound.

Then he kicked her in the face sending her flying through a window as people were running. "Give up Summers!" He said, "you can't beat me!"

"Never!" She got up and hit him with an uppercut sending him flying in to a restaurant. "You better quit while you are ahead, I'm the Slayer. There's no beating me!" Just then a pizza tray flew in and smacked her in the back of the head knocking her down. Then he rushed in to finish it when she grabbed him in a bear hug. Then he smirked and head-butted her still wearing his helmet.

She let him go and grabbed her nose. "You know what we call Slayers in 'Crowd Patrol'? Corpses." He hit her again, and then pulled her up, hit her with a knee and then shin kicked her through three buildings. That was when he started to take off the body armor to make himself lighter. He flew over to where she landed.

* * *

Meanwhile Willow wanted to stop this fight between her two best friends, yes she knew Xander was 'LA Riot' and that didn't change anything she still loved him. She was running for the fight with one thought in mind. '_I got to stop that fight!_' But little did she know she was going to be too late.

By this time, California Highway Patrol, LAPD and the California National Guard were on their way to evacuate the city. The fight was becoming a disaster area; Xander hit her with a double fist sending her in to the air going head over ass and into the roof of a building. "STAY DOWN SUMMERS!" He said, she was slowly getting up and launched herself at him and as they were falling she was punching him steadily in the face.

"NEVER!" He kicked her off sending her through three more buildings. Then Buffy got up and went after Xander. Using her Slayer enhanced strength, gave him a right hook spinning him then hit him with a left spinning him again then hit him in the gut forcing him to puke blood and finally hit him with an ax handle cracking his helmet. He was now bleeding.

"It's on now!" He took off his helmet revealing his head and then did a slow burn. He actually had an aura showing and Buffy was now a little nervous. "You want to play games? Oh we'll play GAMES!" He slammed in to her and was going non-stop, by the time Willow had caught up to them Buffy was done, but Xander wasn't relenting any time soon. He unleashed his inner beast and then hit her with an ax handle uppercut.

Then the power faded away and Xander collapsed. All of his limbs were broken but Buffy was worse for wear, he beat her within an inch of her life. He was on the ground and the rest of 'Crowd Patrol' had surrounded him as their medic started to check on him. "We got to get him to a hospital!" She said, just then he started to call for Willow. She went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Looks like... you don't need me anymore." Willow started to shed tears.

"Don't say that," she whispered.

"Go... with Buffy. Keep an eye on her... for me." She held his hand to her face while crying.

"I love you." She said Xander smiled. Then she let him go and the 'Scoobies' teleported away from California. Then medics came in and took him to a hospital.

"I can't feel my limbs." He said, they gently put him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital.

* * *

Later on the S.H.I.E.L.D heli-carrier, Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D, was in his office reading reports. He was a powerful looking black man with a brown right eye and black patch over his left. He was bald, with a black goatee. He was dressed in a black bodysuit, gloves and boots. When there was a knock on the door, "come!" He said a red headed man walked in, wearing a black bodysuit, boots, gloves and a bowler hat. He was carrying a file, "what is it Dum Dum?"

"Well Nick," he said. "We were looking for anything pertaining that new drug and if anyone had it in their bloodstream. One person was sent to the hospital and I don't know who or how but that kid... well, see for yourself." So, Nick looked at the file and saw the S.H.I.E.L.D logo and he was hot.

"OUR PEOPLE? HOW IN THE HELL DID THEY GET TO OUR PEOPLE?"

"I don't know Nick." Nick opened up the file and went white, and then he looked up to Dum Dum.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"I wish I could but somehow, those bastards got his DNA. You might want to check who the mother is as well." So Nick does and saw it, that face was highly recognizable.

"How in the hell did they get HER DNA?"

"I was thinking the same way they got his." Nick sighed, this was a nightmare.

"How old is the boy?"

"He'll be 18 in three months. Nick, it's LA Riot."

"LA RIOT?" He was in the running to be a member of the Avengers.

"What are we going to do Nick?"

"I'M going to talk to the parents." He said while getting up.

"Do you think that's wise, I mean it's Captain America and Iron Woman."

"I know, I think they have every right to know about their child." With that he left and headed to the Avenger's mansion

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander was having surgery trying to keep him alive. "We need to work harder, this is Riot. He needs to live." Said one of the surgeons. They continued to work on him. Fixing his arms and legs, "that bitch probably ended his career!"

"I'm glad the State decided to put a bounty on her head. She had no right to do what she did!" Said a nurse. They continued with the operation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Avenger's Mansion, Nick was on the door step and sighed. 'How am I going to explain this to them? Congratulations, it's a boy.' He thought Jarvis had opened the door.

"Hello Gen. Fury." The butler said.

"Hello Jarvis, I need to talk to Steve and Toni."

"I shall get them for you," he said. "If you would follow me to the meeting room please." So they walked to the meeting room where Nick set up everything while waiting on Steve and Toni. First came one of the true American Heroes, Steve was in a Navy blue polo shirt, jeans and boots. His blonde hair was cut perfectly and his blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Hello Nick," he said as he sat down in front of the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. "What can I do for you?"

"Cap, we gotta a problem."

"What's wrong?" Nick slid over a file, "what is...?"

"A couple of nights ago, LA Riot was in a fight against a mystical warrior called a 'Slayer'. They beat the hell out of each other, as we are speaking; he is having surgery right now. During the time, we were checking for a new drug out on the market were even Banner would have a problem. With any user."

"Yes, I remember you saying something about that."

"Well, we had every hospital run a check on anyone's blood who had been admitted So, Riot's was ran and we found this." He handed Steve the results and Steve's face paled.

"He's mine?" Nick nodded, "but how?"

"We're trying to find that out right now."

"Oh my god," he said. "What is my son's real name?"

"His name is Alexander Harris." Nick handed him a picture of Xander, "handsome boy."

"He doesn't have my chin. I want to see him."

"You'll be with him as soon as we can get you there."

"Thank you Nick, if you excuse me I have to tell Toni."

"No need, because she needs to know about her son as well." THIS stunned Steve.

"He's her son too?" That was when she walked in.

"Who?" She said she was a very beautiful woman with long black hair and brown eyes; she was in a white silk blouse, a black mini skirt stockings and high heels. "Hi Hun," she kissed him. "Nick, what's going on?" Steve and Nick looked at each other and sighed. "Uh oh, I know that look." She got on to her husband's lap, "honey it's alright. Whatever it is we'll get through it." Steve looked down and sighed.

"Toni, have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"Millions of times. Why?"

"Because I think you are going to fly off the handle in about a minute." Toni cocked an eyebrow.

"Oookay, Nick what is my darling husband talking about?"

"It seems Stark, you two have a son." He said she went pale.

"A. Son?" Then she looked to Steve who confirmed it, "I/ We have a child? A son?"

"Yes Toni, we do."

"I've always wanted to have children with you Steve but I didn't know if we could." Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"There's more," Steve wiped her tears away.

"More?"

"He's 17, he'll be 18 in three months."

"Wait, Someone Got To You?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Oh my god." She grabbed her husband and started to cry on to his shoulder. "Sniff, it's Riot?"

"Alexander, his name's Alexander."

"I want to see him," she cried. "I want to make up for not being there for him when he needed me."

"Toni, you're not the only one feeling this guilt."

"There is more," said Nick.

"What more could there be?"

"Keep reading the file." So she did and tears of anguish, rage and sorrow fell.

"Who Did This?" She demanded to Fury, "WHO DID THIS TO MY SON?"

"A Slayer."

"I am going to kill that bitch!"

* * *

After the operation, Xander was in ICU and in traction. The media was having reports, about Riot's health and his recovery. Everyone was praying for his quick recovery, even the Governor prayed for Riot's recovery.

[I want you all to pray for Riot's recovery and let him know we are all thinking about him.] He said and everyone did. He had round the clock guards on his door and around the hospital. It was like the President was there and as a matter of fact he was going to see him and thank him for his service.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Avengers' Mansion, almost the entire team had showed up. "What's going on?" Said a large bald black man in a tight black T-shirt and cargo pants.

"Don't know Cage," said a man in a blue and purple bodysuit with a compact bow and a quiver of arrows. Just then a beautiful woman came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She was in a black and white bodysuit and boots.

"Oh don't worry Clint," she said. "I'm sure Steve and Toni are going to tell us." Just then they walked in to the room. Steve had a neutral look on his face and they all knew something was up. Toni was also wiping her tears, "Toni? What's wrong?"

"I just found out I have a son and he's in the hospital." That got the team's attention.

"What happened?" Said Jennifer.

"Well for starters, his name's Alexander." Said Steve, "oh by the way I'm the father." That surprised them. "He was in a fight with a Slayer; they beat each other with in an inch of their lives." Steve clenched his fist as Toni cried on to his shoulder.

"If you need us, say no more." Said Clint.

"Thank you guys," said Steve. "But there is more. Have you heard of 'LA Riot'?"

"**LA Riot?**" Said Hulk, "**wasn't he up for membership in the Avengers**?" He was seated on the hearth as She Rulk was on his lap as if he was 'Santa' and she was his little helper. She Rulk added two and two.

"**_He's your son? Isn't he?_**" She said.

"Yes," he said. "He is and we're going to see him. I've already got the green light to recreate 'Avengers West Coast'." That gained Clint's attention.

"Oh now I'm going." He said, so it was decided that Clint, Bobbie, Jen, Janet, Julia, Thor, Luke and Electra would go with Steve and Toni. So they went to the helipad and got on to the heli-carrier. As they were on their way, Steve was looking at some files on himself and Xander.

* * *

"Listen to this, he has the key to the city, was named the city's man of the year 5 times, was awarded for bravery for saving a group of kids in a fire, governor's award for his service, countless accommodations from the city for keeping it out of the forces of darkness. The newspapers are saying he is a paragon of the city."

"Sounds familiar Steve?" Smiled Toni, "my two favorite men are the greatest heroes in this country." Steve blushed.

* * *

The doctors were talking about Xander's recovery to S.H.I.E.L.D agents when the heli-carrier showed up and the Avengers had showed up. Captain America and Toni Stark went up to the doctors and agents along with Fury. "Sir!" The agents saluted to him.

"As you were," he said. "Who's the doc in charge?" A man walked up to them, he was dressed in scrubs and a lab coat. He had graying brown hair and gray eyes.

"I am sir, Dr. Jerry Thomas." He said, "I was one that put him back together."

"These are his parents, Steve and Toni Rogers."

"Nice to meet you. He is in here," they followed him in to a room and saw him hooked up to a lot of machines. Toni cried not taking seeing the sight of her son looking so helpless. Steve hugged her tightly as she cried on his shoulder. "He survived the operation as you can tell. But, he needs blood; if he doesn't get it soon he'll die."

"Could you try me?" Steve said, "Since I am his father."

"That could work, we'll try it." He said, "Plus with the powers he has, it can keep him alive." So Steve gave his son a blood transfusion and unhooked himself. "Now all we can do now, pray."

* * *

The next few weeks Xander started to come around to the feeling of someone holding his hand. He suddenly started to squeeze, "Alex?" She said, "Alex honey calm down. DOCTOR!" They ran in, they came in and started to unhook him from the machines. "Alex, can you hear me?" He started to groan, "sweetie?" He slowly started to open his eyes.

"Wh-where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"Not surprised. Who are you?"

"Natasha Stark."

"The billionaire industrialist?"

"Yeah, I have one more title. Your biological mother."

"Do... you... want the job?"

"Of course honey." Just then Steve and a few of the doctors came in.

"Toni, is he alright?" He said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Steve Rogers, your father."

"Do you want the job?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now." So he did and Toni kissed her son's forehead.

**Continued…. Maybe?**

****I was inspired by a story named '_My Parents are who?_' on Twisting the Hellmouth.


End file.
